Resurrection
by Frozen Shatter
Summary: Sebastian is a student who attends Lakeview Academy, an A high school. One day, he receives a letter stating he has to become a new student's guide who happens to be extremely bright. The family name is supposedly cursed, and soon lives up to the title when Ciel's world turns upside down and shatters. Sebastian tries to take the boy under his wing, but can Ciel let the raven in?


Authors note: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. All credit of the characters goes to Yana Toboso. This story takes place in modern times and is rated M for future Sebastian x Ciel smut. Enjoy!)

The piercing shriek of the school bell hit the frosty air, snow crunching under the boots of students. A man in a white button shirt and inky black pants looked down at the sheet of paper in his clenched fist, grimacing._ I have to be someone's guide?_ he thought irritability, rubbing his temple with two fingers. _And he's so young! This should be entertaining... _He sighed and padded through the halls of the menacing school and towards the office where the boy was waiting, his lips turned down slightly. _What was his name? I wish I could remember what they told me. _

The man slipped into the office, blanching as he saw a very young teal haired boy with the most utterly bored expression, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He glanced at his guide then rolled his sapphire eyes, muttering something under his breath.

"Hello there," the man began, extending a hand with a tight smile. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I will be your guide." The boy swirled a lock of hair around the pad of his thumb, using his free hand to grasp the raven's.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian felt his face twitch slightly but stopped it, closing his eyes and tilting his head with a warm smile.

"Shall we go now?"

"Yes." Ciel snatched up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, slipping past Sebastian with a heavy scowl, never meeting the red eyes following him out the door. He heard a light chuckle behind him, causing Ciel to bristle.

"What's so funny?" he snapped. Sebastian quickly caught up to the boy who was now walking down the hall briskly, a coy smile tugging at his lips. "Oh, it's nothing, my Lord," he joked, giving a dramatic bow. Ciel stopped abruptly and glared at the raven from the corner of his eyes that were narrowed like sharp daggers. The Earl huffed and stalked down the hall, gasping as someone pulled him back.

"I need your schedule, Ciel," came a velvety purr. The teal haired boy's scowl grew heavier and he whipped out a sheet of paper, handing it to the man hovering behind his shoulder with a light blush sneaking to his cheeks. Sebastian gently pried the paper from Ciel's fingers, bringing it to his face. His crimson gaze slid over the paper with amusement flashing in them, growing wider by the second.

"My my my," he cooed, folding the paper neatly. "It appears you have the same classes as me!"

"What," Ciel exclaimed, snatching the schedule from the raven's hold. "That's lunacy!" He unfolded the paper while shooting Sebastian an icy glare, who just smiled in response. "And don't fold my paper!" As Ciel read the paper, he could feel his jaw slowly tighten and the often chuckles emitting from Sebastian who covered his mouth with the palm of his hand. Ciel gritted his teeth and balled his fists, making the raven cock an eyebrow.

"See? Now then," he said loudly, sliding his palms over each other to discard of any dust. "let's get going." Sebastian headed down the hall with a moping Earl trudging after him, his shoulders raised to meet his burning ears. The raven couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or angry, so he just gave an apologetic smile and continued to pad to his class just as the bell rang a second time. "Are we late?" Ciel hissed.

"Yes."

Sebastian erupted into his class with arms extended as if he were a celebrity, a grin upon his lips as the teacher glared at him.

"Sebastian Michaelis," he growled, pointing a beefy finger at the raven. "How many times have I told you to not come into class like that and to not be tardy?" "I have no idea," he sang gently, resting a slender finger on his chin to mock innocence with a wry grin.

"Why we're you late, Michaelis?"

He parted his jaws to reply, only to clamp it shut and rub the back of his neck as he pondered over the question. As the teacher was about to retort something, Sebastian snagged Ciel by the wrists and pulled him against his broad chest, his face holding a pleading expression.

"I had to guide the new kid around," the raven soothed gently, caressing Ciel's face with the back of his hand. The boy slapped at him with a tiny growl, scowling with a dark blush touching his once pale face. The teacher rubbed his bald head with a cold glare at Sebastian, waving a dismissive hand as he tried to hide his anger.

"Just find a seat and stop interrupting my class!"

"Yes sir!"

Sebastian lightly tugged Ciel with him as he merrily trotted towards two empty desks with his eyes closed and a warm and fuzzy smile planted on his lips. The Earl gasped as he tripped over a backpack in the middle of the floor, nearly smacking a book off a girl's desk, the ground rushing to meet his face. The soft grip around his wrists tightened suddenly and was like iron, keeping the teal haired boy from crashing into the floor with little effort. Sebastian yanked him up and snaked a hand around his waist with his mouth next to Ciel's ear, his lips curling up. "You're a clumsy boy, Ciel," he purred quietly.

"I am not," he snapped back as silent as possible."Who puts a backpack in the middle of the bloody floor?!"

He wrenched away from the raven's hold with a dark look, frowning and taking a seat. Sebastian sat beside him with a smirk, running a hand through his ebony hair. He leaned closer to Ciel and cupped a hand over his mouth, whispering, "I'm surprised you're in here. This is Calculus honors!" Ciel furrowed his brows and spun around to maul through his backpack, desperately searching for his schedule. When he found it, he groaned inwardly, covering his face with a palm and splayed out fingers.

"What a ludicrous school this is," he growled darkly, smoothing out his paper on the desk. Sebastian chuckled lightly with his eyebrows raised in the air, folding his fingers together and resting his chin on the top.

"You're an interesting novel," he said with a hint of mischief flashing in his ruby eyes. "And I tend to read to the end, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel felt his face grow warm and look away with a 'hmph,' a scowl upon his face. Sebastian snickered and looked up at the board with a tiny sigh, rolling his eyes._ I already know this crap,_ he thought with a twinge of annoyance.

The teacher glanced at Sebastian, who was now fiddling with a pen, which was taken apart and spread across his desk.

"Mr. Michaelis, since you have time to mess with broken pens and not do classwork, why don't you teach class today?" A devilish smirk touched the raven's lips as he pushed out his chair and got to his feet, his ebony hair shadowing one side of his face when he tilted his head.

"Certainly, Mr. Harth," he purred, stealing Ciel's pencil and twirling it between his fingers, earning a frosty glare from the boy. He padded to the front of the room and picked up a black marker after sticking the pencil behind his ear, snapping the cap off of the marker. He glanced into the math book, then back to the white board and scrawling down the example. Sebastian began to teach the lesson thoroughly and way better than Mr. Harth, Ciel came to realise. Sebastian looked at Ciel and his lips turned down slightly as the boy was holding a hand to his forehead, desperately scribbling down how to work the problem and trying to solve it. He walked over to the Earl and placed both of his palms on the desk, leaning forward to read his paper.

"Ah. I see your mistake," he said gently, taking the pencil from behind his ear and using it as a pointer. "You forgot to do the square root of 68.2." Ciel blinked a few times as the raven started to walk him through the problem slowly and point out his mistakes, the problem starting to make sense.

"Oh," Ciel said quietly, watching Sebastian straighten with a warm and fuzzy smile.

"It's alright, Ciel," he purred, ruffling his hair playfully. "You'll get it in no time!" Ciel glared at the smiling raven, reaching a hand up and trying to smooth out his teal locks that were now standing up.

"W-what are you doing?!" Sebastian had a hand in the boy's hair and was leaning over him, fixing his hair with lips parted. He smirked with a glint of mischief in his crimson eyes, looking down at Ciel and moving closer so they nearly brushed lips. "I'm helping you fix your hair, Bocchan," he teased playfully with a flirtatious wink. Ciel instantly grew red and leaned away from him, swatting at his teasing hands with a forced scowl. He tried to swallow his embarrassment, but it just wasn't working.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side with his vibrant eyes closed and a ghostly smile, grabbing a strand of teal hair between his fingers. "You have lovely eyes. Why hide them under your hair?"

"Because I want to, so move!"The bell rang which made the raven pull away, Ciel letting out a sigh of relief and rubbing his temples. Sebastian smirked and padded over to his desk, scooping up his backpack, along with Ciel's.

"Hey! I need that, you kno-" The boy was cut off as Sebastian picked him up bridal style, flailing in his strong arms with his face scarlet. "Blood hell, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm escorting you," the raven soothed, stepping out of the classroom with a gentle smile. They maneuvered through the sea of kids with little effort, thanks to Sebastian, and headed towards their next class. Ciel reached for his backpack, glaring at Sebastian as he moved it away.

"I need to see what class is next," he growled.

"But we're already here." Ciel looked up to see a line of kids and ruckus emitting from a large room from the doorway to their right. The revolting sent of poisoned food reached Ciel and he instantly covered his nose with the palm of his hand.

"Really? Lunch this early?" Sebastian grinned wryly and nodded, glancing at the line.

"Of course. Would you like to get something?"

"What, this garbage? No way," Ciel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The raven shrugged and then suddenly frowned, looking at the boy.

"Do you have a lunch?"

"No."

"Then," he began, digging into his pocket. Sebastian pulled out a twenty dollar bill with a warm smile. Ciel's brows furrowed and he waved a hand, closing his eyes slightly.

"Don't buy me anything."

"Why not?"

"Because that is your money you're wasting," he snapped.

"If it's my money, then I get to do what I want with it," Sebastian argued. "And I'm not wasting it!"

Sebastian swooped into the line as Ciel yelled at him to stop, swatting at the hands that held him in the air, a heavy scowl upon his face. The raven bought a slice of pizza for the boy and headed to a table, smiling brightly as the boy tucked his hands under his armpits, pouting.

"Here you go," he purred, setting Ciel in a plastic seat and taking one beside him. Ciel glared at Sebastian from the corner of his eyes and then looked at the pizza, huffing. The raven smirked and grabbed the boy's chin gently, turning his head so they made eye contact."Eat, Ciel," he cooed, pressing the pizza to his lips. The boy kept his lips pressed into a flat line and never broke the connection with their eyes, his face twitching. Sebastian snaked a hand down and grabbed Ciel's hip violently, casing the boy to gasp with shock. The raven instantly shoved the pizza into his mouth and forced his jaw up, causing Ciel to choke. He coughed with the raven satisfied, patting his back. When the boy swallowed the chunk of pizza, he shot a glare like knives at Sebastian.

"I can feed myself," he growled, snatching the pizza from Sebastian's fingers. He smiled with his eyes closed, pinching the boy's arm as a light tease. Ciel shifted away and nibbled at the slice of poison, his eyes narrowed into slits. Sebastian laughed with a wide grin, grabbing Ciel's shoulders and spinning him back around.

"Don't hide from me," he purred, stroking his temple with the pad of his thumb. Ciel blushed and tried to move, but the raven kept a good grip on him. "Michaelis." Sebastian turned to toss a glance over his shoulder, his lips turning down instantly. "Claude," he said rather darkly. "What a surprise to see you here." The man pushed up his glasses with a slender finger, taking a seat by the flustered Ciel.

"Who is he?" He asked flatly, acting as if Ciel wasn't even there. The boy glared at Claude, opening his mouth to snap at him until a finger was pressed against his lips. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and then removed his finger, looking up at Claude.

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"_The_ Ciel Phantomhive?" Claude looked at the Earl pitifully. "I expected more."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ciel snapped, bristling at the statement. Sebastian pursed his lips as he looked at Claude, his crimson eyes narrowing slightly with something flashing behind them.

As Sebastian continued to stare coldly at Claude, loud squeals erupted from behind them, making the Earl frown.

"Why are they so excited?" The raven looked behind him and felt his face shatter instantly, his face twitching with a new found annoyance as a brunette approached them. "Sebastian," she began lightly, giggling. "Can you play spin the bottle with us?"

"Who plays that game anymore?" Ciel pipped up, scowling. Sebastian glanced at the Earl then smirked, getting to his feet slowly and arching his back with a yawn. "Why not. I'll only play one round, though." Ciel felt his jaw drop, uttering, "Seriously?"

Sebastian padded over to the table and flicked his wrist, effectively spinning the bottle as the girls all waited with wide eyes. Ciel looked away with a heavy frown and continued to nibble on his pizza with a strange feeling twisting in his gut. The boy nearly jumped from his seat as screams came from the table, rolling his sapphire eyes and looking over. He froze as Sebastian stepped out of the way with a lazy smile, the bottle pointed...

At Ciel.

"W-wait a second," he began timorously, his eyes as wide as saucers. "I never said I was playing!" Sebastian crept over to Ciel while swaying his hips slightly, a coy smile playing on his lips. He loomed over the frozen boy and grabbed his chin gently, tilting his head up while using his other hand to trace his lips.

"Such innocence," Sebastian said quietly, gazing into Ciel's wide eyes. "I suspect you haven't had your first kiss from your shock." Ciel swallowed hard and tried to move, feeling glued to his seat as the raven leaned closer. His heart skipped a beat as Sebastian's hot breath reached his face, heat rising to his cheeks. The raven parted his lips and paused for a moment, his eyes flashing a dark purple. Ciel felt fear coarse through his body, the raven instantly noticing, swooping down. And their lips connected.

Ciel melted into the motion, his eyelids growing heavy and the blush slowly dissolving. The way Sebastian was kissing him...it felt so right.

No.

No, this was wrong. The boy wrenched himself away with a gasp, leaping from his seat with his ears burning. Sebastian looked at him with a soft smile, his eyes flashing that purple once more. Ciel spun around and raced away from the scene of the squealing girls and a glaring Claude, covering his ears with his palms. He rounded a corner with his eyes closed and felt something catch his feet, gasping as the ground rushed to meet his face and cringed, awaiting the sharp pain. He cracked open an eye as he felt himself hovering and a warm feeling around his waist. "Do be careful, Young Master." Ciel squeaked out at the memory of the kiss, slamming his hands over his mouth. Sebastian lifted the Earl to his feet with a sheepish grin, his eyes lazy. "

Y-you actually k-kissed me?" The teal haired boy asked shakily.

"Yes. Did you enjoy it?" Ciel flushed and covered his face as Sebastian pulled him against his chest. "S-stop spouting such ludicrous!"

The raven laughed and released Ciel, closing his eyes and tilting his head with a warm smile. "I think you did." Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's neck, emitting a happy purr-like noise which made him blush even more. "You really are clumsy." Ciel tried pull away but the raven held a vice like grip on his wrists, nibbling along his neck.

"Let go, Sebastian," he snapped as Sebastian moved the boy's arms behind Ciel's back to restrain him. Sebastian closed his eyes with that melting smile, parting his lips to reply until the bell rang. Ciel let out an audible sigh of relief and twisted away, rubbing his wrists with a scowl. "I need to get my things." "Way ahead of you." Sebastian raised his hands to reveal their backpacks, grinning wryly at the gaping boy with a sparkle in his crimson eyes. "Next is P.E. This should be fun for you," he purred, lacing their fingers together and pulling the Earl along who cried out in reluctance.

They stopped as the two boys reached the double doors, only a sliver of a window exposing the room inside. Ciel hesitated as Sebastian pushed open the double doors, becoming wary. "What's wrong, Ciel?" the raven asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm starting to think this isn't a public school." Sebastian laughed and pulled him inside the gym, the boy's youthful eyes growing large by the second. The gym was enormous. Treadmills were on the right side of the room, along with weight lifting and yoga mats. He looked around the corner to see even more space, his jaw dropping as a track wrapped around the left side of the room. Many kids were already prancing around the loop with sweat glistening off of their bodies, making Ciel cringe.

"Now what's wrong?"

"I'm never going to like this class," Ciel mumbled. Sebastian gave an apologetic smile, squeezing the boy's hand gently.

"Because of all the buff dudes? Don't worry about that. It just matters if you get us more time or not."

"Time?"

"When coach thinks you're not trying hard enough or he catches you playing," Sebastian said, using air quotation marks to emphasize 'playing.' "He makes everyone run more laps."

Ciel's lips turned down with a dejected expression, running a hand through his teal locks. "Lovely..." Sebastian padded into a large room which appeared to be the locker room, heading over to a padlock. He cracked the code and swung open his locker, pulling out his gym clothes and water bottle, all while looking at Ciel."You can share a locker with me," he suggested lightly. Ciel just nodded nimbly, keeping his eyes trained on the raven. Sebastian began to remove his clothes and strip down to his boxers, causing the Earl to look away quickly while covering his eyes with his palm. He heard that laugh ring throughout the room and hands gently wrap around his wrists.

"You can look now, Ciel." "I'm good," the boy grumbled flatly. He felt the raven pry his hands away to reveal his smile and closed eyes, his head tilting to the side. "For today and tomorrow, you can sit on the bench," Sebastian purred. Ciel scowled and pulled his hand away from Sebastian's, looking to the side. "You're really graby, aren't you?"

"I guess so. But you like when I grab you, so you don't need to complain." The Earl bristled and grabbed Sebastian by his shirt, tugging him down so they nearly brushed, with the boy's eyes slits. "You love to spill absurd lies, don't you?"

"And you love your pride over the truth, don't you?" Ciel gritted his teeth and got ready to spit an insult until Sebastian grabbed his bottom lip between the pads of his thumb and index finger. "You are even more adorable when angry, Ciel." Ciel gasped and recoiled back as he remembered how Sebastian's eyes flashed before he kissed him, slapping away the hand that captured his lip. The raven grinned wryly and walked past the boy, tossing his water bottle in the air and catching it as a whistle blew. Ciel scrambled after him with a shiver as they headed towards the track. He saw a bench then headed over to it, stealing a glance at Sebastian who caught his eye. He gave a devilish smirk before facing forward again, getting ready to run around the track.

"Michaelis," came a booming voice which belong to the coach as he tugged on his baseball cap. "49 laps!"

_49 laps?_ Ciel thought with a gasp. Sebastian bolted off and down the track with graceful strides and a sly grin, popping in his headphones. The Earl crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back as his eyes followed the raven. _He's fast._

Ciel soon grew bored after counting to 38 of Sebastian rounding the track, instead moving his gaze on the others who were struggling. A red-head was hopping over the thin lines on the polished floor, admiring himself in the reflection. He squealed with delight and flipped his hair behind his shoulder, grinning with jagged and sharp teeth. Ciel looked over to the man behind the bubbly red-head who was covering his face with a palm after pushing up his placed a hand in the center of the fawning red-head's back, urging him along. The Earl looked to find Claude scolding a blonde boy with extremely tiny shorts that exposed nearly all of his thighs. He grinned sheepishly and exclaimed something, clasping his hands together and bouncing up and down. Ciel placed his chin on the palm of his hand and rested his elbow on his knee, utterly bored. _All the kids here are weird,_ he thought with a scowl. He looked up lazily as Sebastian approached him, taking a quick gulp from his water bottle with sweat misting his bare chest.

"Did you have to take off your shirt?"

"No, but I thought you'd enjoy the view," Sebastian breathed with a laugh, using the back of his hand to wipe sweat from his face. Ciel blushed slightly and got to his feet, spinning on his heels and stalking to the lockers.

Sebastian walked ahead of the boy and went to the small showers, yanking open the curtain with a smile at Ciel. "No peaking," he purred, closing it.

"Like I would," Ciel shot back, letting out a _hmph._

The Earl waited patiently, leaning against the lockers until Sebastian finished what ever he was doing. "Ciel, can you get me a towel and my regular clothes?" It sounded more like a light demand than request.

"Fine."

Ciel swung open the already unlocked locker and pulled out the raven's clothes and towel, reluctantly heading to the shower. "Don't try anything stupid," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." The teal haired boy flinched as Sebastian extended a hand from behind the curtain, the fingers curling and unfurling slowly. He dropped the items into his palm and tried to step away, feeling something latch onto his hand. "Don't try anything stupid, eh?" Ciel shrieked as he was yanked into the shower and landed onto Sebastian's bare chest, flailing out in an attempt to get away. His face burned and he shut his eyes, trying to break free of the raven's hold on him. Sebastian laughed as Ciel used a free hand to ball into a fist and pound onto his chest, tugging away. He grinned and pulled the Earl closer, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you see me naked, Ciel?" Ciel opened one eye slowly and his struggles stopped as he realized that Sebastian was actually not fully undressed and in fact, was wearing boxers.

"Bastard," he snarled as Sebastian let go to cover his mouth from his uncontrollable laughter.

He tumbled out of the shower with a heavy scowl, fuming as he stalked to leave the gym. "Wait up, Bocchan," the raven purred, snaking his arms around Ciel's waist. The boy squirmed under the touch and pouted, folding his arms over his chest as he decided he couldn't get away.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" he spat, smacking a hand that was reaching to grab his chin.

"I'm your guide, remember?"

"Kind of hard not to," Ciel muttered darkly, glaring. Sebastian chuckled and released the boy, ruffling his hair playfully.

"On the bright side, school is nearly over!"

"Joy..."

"You're partner will be the person next to you." Ciel groaned inwardly as Sebastian locked their arms together, lifting his eyes to look at the ceiling. "Now, turn to page 93 and follow the steps." The Earl flipped through the thick Science book and stopped when he saw the page, breaking his captured arm free and placing a finger on the paper.

"We have to add two drops of orange to the grey mixture," Ciel said tonlessly, his face blank. Sebastian got to his feet and leaned over the counter in front of them, picking up a tube with the orange substance. He did as he was told, picking up the new mixture and swirling it in a circle.

"Then three of the violet." Sebastian set down the large tube after be added the violet, pink smoke bellowing from the lip of the glass. The raven handed goggles to Ciel and slipped on his own, taking the boy's Science book from his lap.

"Four crushed tea leaves," Sebastian said with his eyebrows shooting up. Ciel popped open a plastic container and pulled out the leaves, looking for something to crush them with. Sebastian looked around before pulling out a pocket knife sneakily, secretly crushing the black tea leaves. Ciel bit the inside of his cheek to muffle his chuckle at how alert Sebastian looked, reaching out to grab the knife.

"Let me." Ciel effectively crushed the tea leaves with Sebastian hovering beside him, watching with his lips slightly parted. The boy flipped the pocket knife close and handed it back to the raven, scooping the leaves into the palms of his hands and tilting it over the bubbling pink mixture. They both backed away as it bubbled even more, the substance sloshing at the entrance of the tube. Ciel removed his goggles after the pink mixture stopped overflowing, waving a hand over his face with a slight cough. Sebastian removed his also, the teacher stopping by to check their work.

"Nice job, boys."

Later on, the bell rang to announce the dismissal of school, Ciel still coughing from the moment before. Sebastian padded beside him quietly with his lips pursed, keeping a watchful gaze on the coughing boy. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Ciel coughed, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand. "I'm fine." Ciel went out to the front of the school and saw a red car waiting for him, stifling a small sigh.

"See you later, Ciel," Sebastian purred gently, surprising the boy by moving in front of him and giving him a bear hug. Ciel relaxed slightly and reluctantly hugged him back, inhaling the raven's sent. Sebastian released him with a warm smile and ruffled his hair, tugging on Ciel's coat.

"Stay warm."

"Thanks...you, too." Ciel watched Sebastian shove his hands into his pockets and spin around, walking away until he disappeared into the woods ahead. The teal haired boy released the air he had been holding and trudged over to his vehicle with a heavy scowl, opening the side door. "Ciel, dear, how was school?"

He sat down and shut the door, pulling at the seat belt and snapping it on.

"Just as it always was, Aunt Red." Madam Red gave a goofy grin and pulled away from the school, flipping on her blinker.

"Who was that handsome man? He looked interested!" she sang with a wink at Ciel. He blushed heavily and glared out the window, narrowing his eyes to the spot where Sebastian had disappeared to.

"Just take me home."


End file.
